Jurassic Park: Uncharted Island
by Potter92
Summary: Igen’s plan to recreate dinosaurs turned against them two times but they have found an Island that no one knows about. So they take advantage and start making Hatchery’s and fences all over the island. A group of 24 People are on there way to Europe when


**Jurassic Park: Uncharted Island**

**(I don't own any dinosaurs no one really does unless your religious like me and say god does I don't own Igen name or the Jurassic park name I don't own a lot of stuff . )**

Chapter 1

"The Crash"

Are plane had just lifted. I was on my way to Paris for my wedding. With me were my Best Friend Jake, and my Friend Matt. There were other people on the plane, many I didn't know but some I did. One was Adam he was a single parent who had his kid with him. Another was Sally who was my fiancé's friend. There were also others such as Theo, a French Immigrant going to visit his family. But there were also many other people I didn't know.

"There's a storm approaching, Please put on your seat belt, and for people who are scarred of storms in planes we suggest you pull down your window shade" Radioed the Pilot. "Well this is going to be a fun ride" Jake told me. A waitress had come down the island. "Uh could I get some Coco" I asked the waitress. "Sure thing, I'll get right on it" She replied. I buckled up, and then I sat back in my chair and watched out the window.

"Here's your coco sir" the waitress said handing me my drink. "Thank you" I said. I sipped my Coco slowly it was really hot. "Zap" the plane shook and I spilt coco on me. I began rubbing my pants with a napkin. "What the hell was that" Matt wondered. "I don't know but I'm grabbing my parachute just in case" I replied. Jake, Matt and I grabbed parachutes and put them on our backs.

"Everyone remain calm and grab your parachutes, our propellers have been fried by the lightning and we tell you to evacuate the plane, go out the doors to your right and as soon as you're at the right place pull your parachute" Radioed the Pilot. "This isn't good" murmured Jake as we stood up out of our seats and walked over to the doors. One by one people jumped out of the plane. "Everyone, I see an Island we should aim for there" I Yelled.

About 40ft from the plane crash we all pulled our parachutes. We slowly floated to the ground and all landed. The rain was pounding on us. I thought it would never stop. We set up all the parachute umbrellas to make a small shelter. "Ok everyone we are going to split up 12 and 12 find shelter and meet back here in 3 hours and whoever found the shelter will lead the group to it" the Pilot Commanded.

Matt, Jake and I were lucky to end up with the pilot seeing he had a Semi-Automatic. "So were going north and looking for shelter?" Jake asked. "I hope we find some this is a bad storm" Replied the pilot. We walked for about 30 minute's all of us still together. "We're lucky to still be alive" said Matt. "Hey I think I see a building" shouted Theo. We walked over to the building it was light up with nice bright lights.

Meanwhile the other group was lead by the Waitress. "Are you sure it's safer to wonder further into the island, I think it's more dangerous" worried Sally. "Trust me if we don't find anything it's just a storm nothing could happen" ensured the Waitress. A woman by the name of Cindy saw little eyes in the bushes to her left. 'Oh there so cute' she thought to herself as she walked to and through the bushes.

"Igen" said Adam the single parent. "Well this seems safe" I said "Let's check it out". We walked up the wet stairs and into the nicely light building. A man came running over to us "Why hello who are you people?" he asked. "You see our plane got wrecked in the storm and we came for shelter" the Pilot answered. "Oh in that case come in and make yourselves at home" the man said nicely. "Wow this place is amazing" said Jake in excitement. "Unbelievable" agreed Theo.

Back at the other group. Cindy went through the bushes. The group was ahead of her and she had already been at the back. She heard little chirping and took out a flashlight. She shined it on the animal, it was green only up to her knees maybe smaller, it also had a long neck. "Why hello what are you little guy" she flashed it around and saw three more. "Chirp" squeaked one as it bent its neck. Suddenly it jumped up and bit her stomach. "Ahh" she screamed in pain as the others joined in and started shredding her arms apart. The rest of the group heard nothing through the sound of the rain pounding on them.

"So Igen what is it" I asked. "Oh it's our company" replied the man. "And what is it for" asked Matt. "Well it's an animal exhibit, they are very friendly" said the man. "When is the exhibit supposed to open?" asked Jake. "In two months about" answered the man. "Who is the owner?" asked Adam's son Pat. "Well he isn't in here at the moment but he will be soon if you stick around." Replied the man.

The other group reached a 13ft deep river. "We gotta swim across" said Sally as she walked into the river. Everyone began to swim. Suddenly two people were pulled under water. Unfortunately they were at the back so no one saw. They were pulled down by a creature about 33ft long and it had a long low snout, it also had a long straight neck and long straight tail. The others got across safely.

"Why don't you guys take a seat make yourselves comfortable" the man said. "Um excuse me" asked a woman by the name of Amy. "What's your name" she asked the man. "My name is Dr. Frank I'm a scientist for Igen" he answered. "This place is kind of weird why would they have a animal exhibit on an uncharted island" pondered the pilot. "Wait this is uncharted?" I asked. "Yeah just before the propellers were fried I didn't get anything on the radar. "So your saying they probly discovered the island first?" asked Jake. "Yeah most likely" said Matt.

"I think I see something over there" said Sally. It was a silver looking object, Maybe 20ft high. They got closer to it. "Oh it's just a large fence" said the waitress. "Wait a fence?" said a man named George. "Yeah we seem to be in a fence, but if the others got out if they got out there must be a hole in it" thought Sally. "I don't know but we should get back to the landing area the others might have found something" Said the waitress.

"Hmm I wonder when this owners gonna get here it's almost time to go back" said Theo. "Well he will be in here shortly he's just getting out of his wet clothes" said Dr. Frank. I put down the magazine I was reading and looked around. I was weird for a place that's about animals there were sure lots of dinosaur stuff around. "I wonder what this owner looks like" Matt wondered. "You know Igen sounds familiar doesn't it" I asked. "Sure does" replied Jake" We looked over to a hallway and saw a shadow that looked like it belonged to a short man. "Ladies and Gentleman I present to you-"

**It's a bit of a cliffhanger but not much hope you liked the first chapter second one coming soon and any Jurassic park fan probly knows who the man **

**is-Raptor92 **


End file.
